Passed the Laws of Fanfiction
by Master S Girl 112
Summary: "This is fanfiction. And in fanfiction, anything is possible in the author's head." T for language.


**A/N: Well, I'm soon to start high school in 2 dreaded weeks. I'm very nervous of the possibilities that could happen over there. The idea of the author being in the story had flew into my mind and I decided to try this story with that out. It might be good and it might be bad, who knows? Just leave a review and tell me what you think.**

Sitting at her computer, staring at the screen before her, Master S Girl found herself at quite a loss. You see, she was supposed to be working hard on her first RE fanfiction. Maybe even working on that original story she had finally decided to give up the ghost on and label it as DISCONTINUED. However, not one of these tasks was taking place. What _was_ taking place was one forlorn author, slumped low in her chair, despondent gaze on the blank word document before her.

"I can't believe this," the author grumbled to herself, tapping idly at her keys with one hand, the other holding her chin. "Half a dozen stories in the works, and not a single idea for any one of them. It's not right!" she whined. "Just not right at all!" Suddenly struck with a righteous fervor, Master S Girl leapt to her feet, about knocking her chair aside, fist raised in the air. "I'm an author!" she shouted, "I shouldn't be having trouble with ideas; they should be coming to me, begging that I write them!"

Master S Girl stood a moment longer, holding her pose, before sighing and slumping back down into her chair.

"I need some help," she mumbled. With another sigh she clicked open the internet, making her way towards the 'favorites' button. Maybe a visit to her favorite Fanfiction website would enlighten her with a few ideas. When she reached her favorites however, her cursor found its way to another faved link.

"The Plot Twist Generator?" Master S Girl read curiously. With a sudden burst of hope, Master S Girl gave this link a click instead.

A simple webpage popped up, on which was a single button. It read "Generate." Grinning at her luck, Master S Girl returned to her word document, fingers flying across the keys now as she put together a quick setting—nothing flashy, just inside a three-story dark gray house—along with a couple characters. Always a fan of some good witty banter between friends, Master S Girl plopped Chris Redfield and Leon S Kennedy into her thrown together scene.

Once that was settled, Master S Girl pulled the plot generator back up and—with a grin about splitting her face—clicked the "generate" button.

Sitting in the middle of the couch with no TV or other living room accessory, in what was undoubtedly the three-story house in the middle of nowhere, Chris couldn't help but get the strangest feeling he had been doing something productive—or at least not home related—only seconds ago.

Which left the confused man wondering, how on earth had he gotten into this house? Maybe it was some plot of Wesker's he thought, but since when could the evil man teleport people? Unless it was a whole new power that he had kept hidden from the Incredible Hulk!

GASP!

"Hey, Chris-"

"I'M ON TO YOU WESKER!" Chris shouted as he whirled on the person behind him, only to find them to be, not the shades-wearing menace he was expecting, but his best friend, Leon.

"Uh, hi," Leon said, raising an eyebrow at Chris. "I was going to ask you if you knew how we got here, but uh…"

"Oh, sorry Leon," Chris said, trying to fight back an embarrassed blush. "I thought you were, uh, someone else."

As if both men didn't know exactly who Chris had accused Leon of being. Leon let it slide however, being the wonderful friend that he is.

"I don't know how we got here," Chris continued, trying to push past the awkwardness that had begun to seep into the empty house.

"Yeah, me neither," Leon said. He was going to say more, when a sound like that of a balloon being popped came from a few feet away, at the front hall.

"…what was that?" the US Agent asked. Chris shrugged at him. The brunet then turned and slowly crept towards the hallway, his steps careful, searching for the source of the sound.

What he found surprised him.

Sitting on the steps was an unfamiliar girl with black hair, scribbling madly in a spiral notebook.

"Hello?" Chris said curiously. The girl's head shot so quickly that Chris was surprised it didn't give her whiplash. A wide, toothy grin split her face when she spotted him.

"Hey there!" she said, pen still moving across the paper even though she was no longer watching it. "I'm Master S," she said in greeting. "You ready for an awesome fanfic?"

"A…what?" Chris asked. He was quickly growing suspicious that his original worries had been correct, and this strange girl was really one of Wesker's.

"A fanfic," the girl repeated, her pen finally coming to a stop. She then reached around to produce from seemingly no where a large red button, emblazoned with a large black letter G. All of Chris's warrior senses went on high alert and he dropped into a fighting stance.

"What is that thing?" he demanded.

"….A button," the girl said as if it were obvious—and really it was—before looking down at the button curiously as she tried to decipher what about it was making her companion so tense.

"A button?" Chris repeated flatly, a feeling of immanent doom all but pouring from the innocuous looking button. And everyone knows how utterly infallible Chris' "immanent doom" senses are. Master S nodded, setting the button down beside her and returning to her scribbling. "So," Chris said, leaning forward to try and get a look at the girl's paper. "What is it for?"

"What is what for?" Master S asked, her head snapping back up as she hugged the notebook protectively to her chest. Chris raised an eyebrow, but let the action slide and instead turned to look at the button. After a moment Master S followed his gaze until she too was staring at the button.

For a few seconds the pair simply stared.

"Oh!" Master S exclaimed after a long enough period of time had elapsed for her brain to click together the question with the object she now looked at. "That thing! It makes plots."

"Plots?" Chris asked, still staring at the button. Master S nodded.

"That's right, plots. Like for stories?"

"Stories?"

Master S raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said." She then grinned again. "Want to see how it works!?"

"Uh…" Chris said. That seemed enough of an answer for Master S, who quickly grabbed up the button and punched it.

_**What You Need Now is a Cryptic Prophecy**_

"What was that?" Chris asked, spinning around with his fists raised, eyes darting every which-way.

"What was what?" Master S asked innocently, looking up at Chris with wide eyes.

"That, that thing that happened when you pushed the button," Chris said, waving his arms about wildly. "There was a flash of white light! And a voice said something, didn't you hear it?"

"…Oh! That," Master S said, suddenly understanding. "That was a scene change."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, still looking about. "Nothing's changed."

"Yes it did," Master S said, scribbling something down in her notebook.

"No, it didn't," Chris rebutted, pointing around himself as if this further proved his point.

"Did," Master S said.

"Didn't."

"Chris!"

Spinning around, Chris looked away from the strange girl to instead peer through the living room, trying to spot where he had left Leon, the source of his suddenly shouted name. He hesitated for a moment when he didn't immediately spot the Agent, and then started running back towards the room, shouting another "didn't!" over his shoulder as he ran. He was back in the living room, the sight he found not quite the one he had left.

Leon was still standing in the clearing, however he was now joined by someone else, an elderly man who looked ancient enough to be their grandfather. The man was dressed in a vibrant purple robe and using a walking cane carved to look very much like a pencil. "Take it!" the man was demanding, the bony hand not clutching his cane held out to Leon, who was attempting to ignore his new companion, to no avail.

"I said I don't want it!" Leon shouted back, hands held up defensively as the older man lurched forward, arm still outstretched.

"You must!" the older man cried, waving his fist at Leon. "You are in danger! Graaaaave daaaaanger!" the older man added, drawing the words out in an obvious attempt to sound more frightening and ominous. Chris felt that the effect was lost on Leon.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Leon said, glancing to Chris and flashing him a 'help me now' look. The old man noticed the look and turned to spot Chris.

"You!" he shouted, turning and shuffling his way over to Chris. "You must take this! Your friend here will not heed my warning, but you! You look like a sensible young man!" The old man thrust his hand into Chris' face, revealing the folded paper clutched in his fingers. "You must take it! You must be warned!"

"Uh," Chris said, taking the paper from the man. As soon as he did the old man turned about and abruptly shuffled off, muttering to himself in what sounded to Chris like another language as he vanished into the trees.

"What was that all about?" Leon asked, staring at the spot where the man had vanished.

"I don't know," Chris responded, looking from Leon to the paper he now held.

"What does it say?"

Chris jumped, spinning around to find Master S standing beside him, notebook held up and at the ready, watching him with wide, curious eyes.

Chris scowled at her.

Master S blinked.

Chris got the vague impression that his annoyance was being wasted. Sighing, he instead unfolded the paper and gave it a look.

"It says…uh," Chris trailed off, looking at Master S unsurely. She grinned at him and motioned for him to continue. "It says _'There will be llamas'_. I don't know wha-"

"Brilliant!" Master S cried before scribbling wildly in her notebook.

"Chris," Leon said, looking between Maser S and his friend. "Who is she?" Chris huffed.

"This is _Master S_," Chris said, saying the name with a tone that clearly implied that he thought it was a fake. "I think she's insane. Or one of Wesker's attacks. I'm not sure which."

"Okay then," Leon drawled, raising an eyebrow as Master S's writing picked up pace. "So, what is she doing?"

"I don't know," Chris answered, shrugging helplessly. "Taking notes?"

"So, that's Wesker's new plan?" Leon asked. "Send a crazy little girl to take notes on us?"

"I guess," Chris said. The pair then lapsed into silence, distracted by watching Master S as she continued to write. I was a good minute before her pen slowed as she finally caught on to the fact that the pair had stopped talking.

"What?" she asked, looking between them; an expectant look that neither man could understand plastered across her face. "That's it?"

"…what?" Leon asked, looking to Chris. The brunet shrugged.

"Are we supposed to be doing something else?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, yeah," Master S said. "What kind of fanfic has the two main characters just standing around staring? That's not exciting!"

"What's a fanfic?" Leon asked.

"Psh," was Master S's answer. Leon looked over to Chris with a _'what on earth?' _expression, which Chris answered by simply shaking his head. Meanwhile, Master S was pulling a familiar button from her pocket.

"Not that again," Chris whined.

"Not what?" Leon asked, now hopelessly confused. How could he have missed so much when Chris had only been behind the living room a minute or two!?

Master S ignored them both, giving the button a click.

_**At This Juncture Your Antagonist Arrives, Disguised**_

"What just happened?" Leon asked in confusion, looking around the room as he tried to find the source of the voice that had just spoken.

"Don't question it," Chris told his friend, coming over and patting him on the shoulder. "Trust me; you'll end up more confused."

"I doubt I could get any more confused than I am right now," Leon said.

At that moment a loud crash echoed from the kitchen to the group's left. It sounded as if someone had tumbled from one of the roof and had landed with bang—and quite the string of colorful swear words.

"Hey!" Master S screamed in the general direction of the noise, "This is a T fic! No swearing!"

"What is going on?" a voice shouted back from the kitchen. A few moments later a person appeared at the point where the voice had come from, looking very much like they had been thrown from the roof. To the trio's surprise, the person was wearing a large, glittery red and gold butterfly mask.

"What the-?" the person muttered as they reached up and pulled the mask off. They then scowled at it for a moment before tossing it aside into the wall.

"Because we need more people we don't know stumbling in here," Chris muttered, while Leon took a step towards the new person, a tall man with slicked blonde hair and dark sunglasses.

"This is great," he said, turning to Chris, who had also just noticed the identity of their new guest.

"Wesker!" Chris said, drawing a handgun from it's holster.

"What kind of evil is this?" Wesker shouted, "I was just about to enter the shower of my fine bathroom, and some bright light, swallowed me whole. Christopher Redfield!" Wesker angrily shouted, believing Chris did this..

"Actually, we thought it was your evil having this girl take notes on us," Leon said. When Wesker looked at him in confusion, Chris pointed to Master S standing a few feet away, once again scribbling rapidly.

"…What is it?" Wesker asked, wrinkling his nose at the girl. Chris shrugged.

"We don't really know."

"She is not one of you?" Wesker asked. Leon and Chris shook their heads. "Ah."

"Mhm," Leon hummed.

"Yep," Chris added.

"Lame," Master S huffed, scowling at the three men.

"What?" Wesker asked. Master S sighed.

"Okay guys, you've really got to stop saying _'what'_ all the time. It's making for some very repetitive dialogue."

"What are you talking about?' Chris asked, exasperated. Master S sighed again, this one loud and very over dramatic.

"I see that this plot has run its course," she said, once more pulling out her red button.

"What's that?" Wesker asked, pointing.

"You don't want to know," Chris said, slumping with defeat. Leon put an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, maybe someone cool will show up this time!"

Chris rolled his eyes as Master S gave the button a click.

_**What You Need Now is a Blizzard**_

The explosion of snow that suddenly filled the house was in no way what the men were expecting, and they were therefore not braced with all limbs around the lone couch like Master S; which resulted in the men being blasted about by the snow like those little plastic flakes in a shaken snow globe.

Which wasn't nearly as fun as it sounded.

Suddenly finding himself buried under a snow drift, Chris was understandably not amused. Thrashing his arms and legs about crazily, he struggled his way to the surface of the snow. He continued to thrash about when he reached air, flailing about in the snow for a few more seconds before he realized he was free of the sudden snowfall and was now simply rolling around on the ground.

And standing over him, watching with a look of undisguised disgust was his enemy since 1998.

"What a pathetically weak man hulk you are Christopher," Wesker sneered. Chris scowled at him and then climbed to his feet, brushing snow from his clothes.

"No one asked you," he said, scowling at the surly looking older man. Wesker's response was a rather eerie smirk. Chris was surprised that the man didn't have fangs.

"Chris!" Leon's muffled voice called, serving to distract the brunet from his enemy.

"Leon?" Chris called, looking around for his friend. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" Leon yelled. Chris continued to look around in confusion.

"Where's 'over here'?" he shouted.

"_Here!_" Leon shouted back. Chris continued to look around, his searching becoming rather frantic.

"I don't see you!" he yelled.

Behind him, Wesker's palm made contact with his forehead.

"Over there, you moronic, steroid-using, bastard!" he shouted, pointing off to the left. Chris spun around to look.

A few feet away, in the center of the snow filled house; a pair of familiar legs was sticking up from the snow.

"Leon!" Chris shouted happily, running over to his buried friend.

"Chris?" Leon said, his legs kicking slightly.

"I'm here," Chris said. "I'm going to try and pull you out. So don't kick me."

"Okay," Leon said, his legs going still. Chris bent down and wrapped his arms around Leon's knees, and then began pulling upwards, with much grunting and heaving to be had.

"Disgusting," Wesker muttered; turning and walking away and towards the broken wall that kept the rooms separate. Maybe if he bashed his head against one of the wall debris hard enough, it would wake him up from this horrible nightmare. Or just kill him….. For real. Honestly, either option was preferable to being stuck with those two morons any longer.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, causing Wesker to stop as it was followed by that strange girl from earlier leaping out from seemingly nowhere. She held her hand up like a cop stopping traffic, her expression stern.

Wesker raised an eyebrow at her.

"Move," he commanded.

"No," Master S said. "You are not going anywhere until I finish this fanfic."

"Move…please?" Wesker said, feeling awkward. Master S rolled her eyes, and then pointed to where Chris and Leon were now sitting in the snow, the latter covered in a thick layer of the white fluff.

"Go," she told him. Wesker's eyes narrowed behind dark sunglasses.

"No."

"Why!?" Master S suddenly screamed at him, causing the virus-injected man to jump. "You're ruining my story, do you realize this?" she continued to shout, holding her notebook up at him. "I'm supposed to have this thing finished by _tonight_ and I was doing _so _well until you showed up and now I can't get _anything _done because _someone _thinks he needs to go and do his own thing and steal the spotlight and I-"

"Fine!" Wesker shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine. If I go stand by them, will you shut up?"

"I might," Master S said. Wesker sighed. It was going to have to be enough for now. So, cursing and muttering under his breath the entire way, Wesker went and stood next to Chris and Leon. "Watch you language!" Master S shouted after him. "T rating or mild language!"

"I will crush you," Wesker hissed.

"Okay," Master S said, once everyone was together. She then sat down, notebook out and pen at the ready, watching the group intently.

They stared back, unsure of what they should do next, and feeling uncomfortably like a zoo exhibit.

"Okay…what?" Leon asked, brushing away the snow that still coated him from the waist up.

"…Do something," Master S answered.

"Like what?" Chris asked. Master S shrugged.

"I don't know. Something that will get me a lot of readers. I know!" she shouted suddenly, making the group jump. "Wesker!" The virus-man scowled at her. "Declare your love for Chris!"

"What?" Wesker shouted as Chris cried out "Why?"

"Because it's _scandalous_," Master S said, looking about shiftily. "You see Chris; you fall madly in love with your ex-captain Wesker! But!" she added, raising her pen, "You're currently with Leon, who loves you with his _life_. See?"

"I don't want to," Chris said, while Leon pulled a face at the thought.

"I know that I originally thought this dearheart was one of you," Wesker said, looking at Chris and Leon, "But now I take it back. You idiots could never be this evil." Master S quickly scribbled down what Wesker had said before turning back to the group.

"You know what this story needs?" she asked them, her eyes still alight with her excitement.

"Sanity?" Leon guessed.

"A plot twist!"

"Wh-?" Chris started to ask, until realization struck. But before he could act, Master S was already pulling the button from her pocket.

The trio sighed as Master S once again smacked the button, followed by another flash of white light.

_**Only Penguins Can Save This Story**_

"You've got to be kidding," Chris said, staring at the four dozen penguins now milling about in the clearing.

"Penguins!" Leon shouted, launching himself at the nearest bird.

"Can I leave now?" Wesker asked.

"Of course not!" Master S said, notebook still at the ready. "I still need a story."

"What if we don't want to help you with your story?" Leon asked; a penguin in his arms. Master S's expression went blank for a moment.

"…The sooner you help me with my story, the sooner I go away."

Leon dropped his penguin, snapping into a military salute. "What do we do first?"

Master S grinned. "That's more like it. Okay, so I was thinking, since you men don't like my romance idea," the trio of men grimaced, "then I would just have to go with a different genera. How does action sound?"

"That works," Chris said. Beside him Wesker nodded while staring at Leon, who had yet to drop his salute.

"Awesome," Master S said, scribbling that down. "Okay, so I guess we'll start with something generic. An attack from Wesker. What would you guys do if that happened?"

"Uh, we'd go to stop him," Chris said, elbowing Leon in the side. The brunet dropped his salute to protect his ribs instead.

"Go…to…stop…him," Master S was saying as she wrote. "Alright." When she said that, twin poofs of smoke appeared around Odd and Ulrich. The two men coughed and hacked, swinging their arms to get the smoke away. Wesker grinned.

"I like this plan so far," he said, smirking at the smoke engulfed pair. Leon and Chris glared at him as the smoke finished wafting away, revealing the two of them with shotguns and handguns.

"Huh," the shades-wearing man said, raising an eyebrow. "I feel like this will all be too easy."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Umm, Master S?" Chris said, putting his shotgun in the holster and pulling a face at it.

"Yes?"

"Can we get our upgraded stuff?"

"No!" Master S shouted. There was some scribbling, more writing.

She then asked, "Now what?" as she bounced slightly with her excitement at this new found, working plot.

"What about Wesker?" Leon asked as he jerked his thumb at the superhuman man, who scowled at him.

"Okay," Master S said, oblivious to Wesker's lack of amusement. "So, now what?"

"Not to interrupt this flow of brilliance," Wesker said with a scowl, "But if they," he motioned to Leon and Leon, "are going to find me, shouldn't there be enemies for them to be killing to get to me?"

Master S stared at Wesker, her face colored with lack of understanding. Wesker, for one, was not all that surprised.

"I hate to say it, but he has a point," Leon admitted. "We should be facing foes."

"But there _is_ foes to face!" Master S announced happily.

"And what would that be?" Wesker asked. Master pointed at the penguins still milling about. Wesker's palm made contact with his forehead. "No," he said. "No creature this stupid will ever be a part of one of my plans. Ever."

"They're not that stupid," Master S said, as she spoke, one of the penguins walking between the group tripped, falling flat on its face. It **didn't** attempt to get up again. "Okay," Master S amended when Wesker pointed to the fallen bird, a glower on his face. "So they're a little stupid."

"A little?" Wesker sputtered, looking aghast.

"I think it's going to smother its self," Leon said, eyeing the bird as it sank slowly into the snow.

"Alright, fine," Master S said. "We'll just have to pick a different attack."

The red button was out and pressed before anyone could even think of objecting.

_**Clearly, it is Time for a Plague of Locusts**_

"What?" was all Chris could ask, realizing that all of the snow and penguins were gone, before the destroyed house was suddenly flooded with a swarm of giant, buzzing insects.

The mass of bugs formed an opaque brown-green wall around the group, their buzzing a deafening drone that made the group's ears ring. The men all dropped to the ground to try and escape the flying insects, but it seemed that they were everywhere, flying into faces and getting tangled in hair and clothes.

And then suddenly the swarm parted, clearing a space around where Chris, Leon, and Wesker all lay in the grass. Slowly, the trio uncurled from the protective crouches they had dropped into, carefully examining the space around them.

They found that, while they hadn't left, the locusts had cleared a bubble of space around the group. And standing in the middle of that bubble was Master S, scribbling away in her notebook with her pen.

"I think I like this," Wesker declared as he climbed to his feet, looking around at the swarm and nodding to himself. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Finally," Master S huffed. "It takes way too much to make you three happy." She blinked when all three men turned to stare at her. "What?"

"Can we just get on with this?" Wesker asked. "I would like to be rid of you all as quickly as possible."

"As much as I hate to agree with Wesker," Chris said, glancing at the human-virus, "I agree."

"Okay," Master S said. She then blinked up at the group expectantly.

"Uh…yes?" Leon asked.

"…Aren't you going to do something?" Master S asked.

"Like what?" Chris asked. She turned her gaze on him.

"Defeat Wesker's attack!" she cried, causing the group to jump at her explosive enthusiasm.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Leon asked, eyeing Master S warily. "We don't got bug spray."

"Hmm, oh wait! I got a better idea!," Master S responded, pulling out her button once more and happily pressing it.

_**Only a Car Chase Can Save This Story**_

Sirens blared loudly, blue and red lights flashing in Leon's peripherals. He could see buildings flashing past him on either side, road vanishing beneath silver metal in front of him. And he could feel the material of a steering wheel in his clenched fingers. He heaved a mental sigh. This girl was going to get them all killed before the day was out.

"What is going on?" Wesker bellowed angrily, as Leon took in his surroundings. He was sitting in the driver's seat of a car he didn't recognize, tearing though the city of Los Angeles. He didn't have to look at his speedometer to know that he was easily going twice the legal speed limit.

And behind him, following in a pack so large they didn't all fit in the reflection of his rearview mirror, was a pack of police cars, all chasing after him.

"Go Leon, go!" Chris shouted from the passenger seat.

"Are you nuts? I can't drive a damn car1" Leon cried, directing his question at the girl sitting in the seat behind him.

"Don't question the plot! And don't cuss at me either Mr. Kennedy!" she yelled back.

"Even when it's going to get us all killed?" Leon shouted.

"Leon, watch out!" Chris screeched, pointing out the windshield. His cries pulled Leon's attention back to the road, which he realized with a start was quickly turning into a dead end, nothing but an open field beyond. Leon's instinctive response was to slam on the car's breaks.

Which, to his horror, had no affect on the vehicle's momentum at all.

"The breaks don't work!" he screamed.

"Then turn around!" Chris yelled back.

"I can't, there's a bunch of cars behind me!" Leon shouted, "We'd plow right into them!"

"Yay conflict!" Master S bellowed from the back seat.

Before Leon could figure out what to do, the car reached the end of the road, jumping the curb and hurtling out over the open field.

"This is madness!" Wesker yelled as the car careened across the rough landscape.

"I wasn't trained in the BSAA for this!" Chris shouted back. Behind them, the two dozen cop cars spilled out onto the field, still following them.

"Make it stop!" Leon cried.

"Never satisfied, are you?" Master S shouted back. However, her words were followed, for once thankfully, by a flash of white light.

_**Clearly, it is Time for Llamas**_

Chris couldn't honestly say he was all that surprised at finding the clearing suddenly packed solid with llamas. Again, there was a moment of silence in the clearing.

"Oooh," Leon suddenly cried. "So _this_ is what that old man was talking about!"

"Well, it looks like I've got all I need from you three," Master S said happily, flipping her notebook shut and tucking her pen behind her ear. "Thank you guys, it's been an honor working with you. I hope to see you in the next Resident Evil game."

And with that, she began to disappear, fading away until there was nothing left but her red plot button, which fell to the grass with a soft _thump_.

Chris sighed as he leaned against a llama, a realization coming to him. He had been wrong all these years. Wesker was not _**just**_ the ultimate evil.

fan fictions and authors were…..

"Hey, she left her button…." Leon said as he picked up and pressed it. Chris' eyes went wide, before everything went black…

_**The End?**_

**A/N: Sorry if this story didn't really make no sense. I was having too much fun putting random thoughts into it. This story was just to pass the time. Until my next story! -Master S Girl112**


End file.
